Heat Broken X New Identity X Dream
by Yami Amy Lau
Summary: Killua Broke up with Gon! To know the rest carry on reading. I hate Summaries! ABANDON.
1. Heart Broken

Heart Broken X New Identity X Dream  
  
Part One  
  
One fine day at the Zaoldyech family. "WHAT!!!!!!" Maybe not that fine. "I said that I want you to break up with that Gon Kid." Silver Zaoldyech (I think that is his surname) told his younger son. "No! I will not! I love him Dad. I'm not going to do it!" Killua Zaoldyech answer back. Silver or his dad grin. "If you don't follow my orders, I will kill Gon." In a state of shock, Killua lean on the wall and sank down to the cold floor as a sign of surrender. "Alright. I will break up with him but please don't kill Gon!" Killua got up and walk away to tell Gon the worst news in his life.  
  
Author: Hi! Not to throw stone at me. Friend: Who ask you to write the story like this? Author: You not like it (Author with evil written on her face.)  
  
Killua walk back slowly to his room as images of his father killing Gon with his bare hands. Killua had reach to his room and look at the door for a moment, when he open the door to see Gon inside the room digging into a big piece of cake. "Killua! (Hearts)"  
  
"Hi Gon." Killua started to feel uneasy. "Do you want some?" Gon asked Killua as he pointed to the half eaten cake. "No thanks, I have eaten before I came here." Killua have butterflies in his stomach for lying. "Okay, than I eat it." Gon stuff the cake whole. "Gon, I have something to tell you." Gon pause whatever he is doing to listen to what Killua have to say.  
  
"Let, break up?" Killua told Gon. This is one shocking news to Gon as inside him like a mirror on the wall started to break and fall to the cold floor. "Killua, are you having a fever?" Gon pulls up a fake smile but that smile soon drop. "No, I don't have a fever! I don't really love you. You are just a game to me a toy! I'm sorry Gon, I'm really sorry."  
  
Now inside to Gon like a rose having all it's pleats pick out. Losing to his anger Gon gave Killua punch on the face, Killua was sent flying to the wall as Gon quickly ran out of the mansion cry his heart out. Killua wrap himself in a protected position, tears flow down as his heart is broken up into two.  
  
"Stop crying Killua." Killua look up with is puppy-crying face at his oldest brother Irumi. "But Irumi.. I Love him so much!" Killua hug his big brother. "Stop crying Killua or you will spoil that beautiful face of yours." Sob "But..sob.I..I Love..sob him." Killua cry even louder in Irumi's arms.  
  
Gon ran out the mansion with tears flowing down his face but all came a halt when Gon see Killua's sister Karuto. "Karuto?" Karuto started her Nen. "Gon, prepare to die." Gon was unprepared of what's happening to the world around him till it's too late. SLASH  
  
Karuto attack Gon as he fell down laying unconscious as blood flood down his forehead and half of his face (More on the left side) "With that kind of wound you will not survived" As she walk away, unknown to her. Hisoka was watching the whole scene, he carry Gon away from the Zaoldyech family mansion. Gon felt that he is slipping away, far away, but he hear a voice telling him to hold on. 'Who?' Hisoka bust into his house as he place Gon on an empty bed, he started to clean Gon's wounds. (This is not the Hisoka I know.) Touching Gon's face. "What have they done to you?" As he trail down the scar on Gon's left eye. "Get well soon." Hisoka left the room as he closes the door.  
  
Weeks Late  
  
Early that morning, Gon started to wake up from his long sleep. He also finds Hisoka sitting beside him smiling. "Look like the early bird had finally awaken." "How long have I been sleeping?" Gon asked Hisoka. "You had been sleeping for weeks."  
  
Gon press his hands on his face. "How is my face?" Hisoka smiles at him. "Still as beautiful as anything." Hisoka try to cheer Gon up but it did not work. "How is that eye of yours?" Gon look around coving his right eye. "It's fine, but it's very blur." Hisoka's smile drops. "So what happen between you and you lover Killua?" This hurts Gon more cause it feels like lighting shot through your body. "We broke up.." Tears swell up in Gon's eyes "He say that I'm just a toy to him, not a lover at all." Gon hug Hisoka, this surprise Hisoka a lot.  
  
"I will be with you until you able to walk on you own two feet again." "I will not be able to do that, cause, part of me have disband me. But I will stay with you and I will not go back I don't want to remember the past, I want a fresh start.." Gon smiles at Hisoka. "I want to have more rest, is that okay with you?" "That is fine with me. Gon."  
  
Killua walk up and down his room worried for Gon, he have notice that Gon have not been home of weeks, also there is no new of Gon. "Killua! Bad new!" Killua stop in his track to see his second brother Miruki running to him. (I don't even know that he could even run)  
  
"What is the bad new Miruki?" "Gon is dead! Karuto killed him at the day you break off with him." "WHAT!" Killua rush out of his room and towards to his father room. Bang "Dad!" Killua have kicks the door down. "Killua how many times do you have to knock down the door." Killua grab his father's collar. (He is as tall as his father now.) "You say that you will not kill Gon if I break up with him! Why you break my heart even more!"  
  
"I did not kill Gon, it Karuto who killed him. She did not follow my instructions." Killua lost the battle between his father and him as he slowly retreat back into his room. When Killua is far from his room. "Karuto. Show yourself, Killua is far from here." Karuto drop in front of her father. "Father, I have done what you told me to do." Sliver smile at Karuto. "Good Job." "Of cause dad, since when I disappoint you?"  
  
TBC..  
  
I got pictures of it so if you want it E-mail me. This is just a show up, and I did not write this. This story, my pal (Omi) she wrote this, so I'm the publisher and she is the author. So don't go throwing bombs at me, I'm just a publisher in this story.  
  
Next chapter  
  
Gon ran away from Hisoka. Why? What is going to happen to Gon. Find out the next chapter. 


	2. Start All Over Again

Part Two Gon was playing with the piano and making beautiful melody as he end it. "That is a nice song." Hisoka clap his hands. "I did not know that you could play the piano." "Now you know." Gon smiles at Hisoka. "It's very late, are you tired?" Gon took a while to answer him. "Nope, but I'm quite hungry." This made Hisoka rush to the kitchen shouting. "I cook for you!" Gon took out a note from his pocket and place it on the piano as he smile and escape out by the window. When Hisoka came back, he was really shock to find Gon have disappeared and drop the blow of food that is deep fry prawn rice. "Gon where are you?" But ther was no replied, until he saw a not on the piano. 'When you read this letter or note I be gone. Please do not find me, as I will be in a better place. From Gon.' Author: Want to know where Gon have gone to? Fan 1: Tell me! Tell me! (Shaking the Author.) Author: Stop shaking me or I will forget what to write! Fan 1: Tell me, tell me! Pause! And a black curtain was pull down. Years Pass Killua was upset over Gon's Death. Irumi told him that Gon is not dead. Killua stare at his brother and asked. "Are you saying the truth? If it's true where is Gon now?" Killua was half angry and half upset. "From where I stand, Gon is staying with Hisoka." Killua fell off his chair. "What! Gon is living with a Wolf! He will be eaten up by that blood thirty wolf!" Killua's big brother was laughing. Killua's anger got the best of him as he storm out of the room. "Where are you going?" "What elas! To save Gon from the claws of that wolf!" "Are you sure that Gon will be happy?" This stop Killua in his tracks. "For your information. Gon is not there. He ran away." Killua blow up. "Where is he now! Where is he now!? Why didn't that wolf keep an eye out for Gon?" Killua was at the boiling point. "How am I supposes to know? All I know that Gon just left Hisoka without saying a word." Killua gave a death glare at Irumi. "Okay, I got new from Miruki, want to hear it?" "What do that guy want?" Irumi lower himself to have eye and eye. "Miruki have hack into the government computers, and it say that Gon is now official 'DEAD' We do not know who is the one who rewrite the information of Gon."  
  
In a room where a family of two was talking to each other and Gon is with them. He was adopted to a rich and influence family. "Son, you are like my flesh and blood and.." "Stop talking and, do not pled for uncle." Gon said in a low and handsome voice, which could melt any hearts. "He was the one who almost make you company bankrupt, what a good for nothing. Daves is the one who is in-charge of this matter ask him to kill uncle." Gon was half angry and half in a cold water. "I know that you step brother is in-charge of this matter, he will not let his prey breath but will not kill it." The man who is Gon's father sign loudly. "But when it comes to you its different, you will not let your prey breath and also killing it. I think Uncle have miss judge you. I adopted you at the age of 16 years old, but I know you quite well." "Yes, you do know me well but I have to let my brother to have all the fun, so please stop nagging me like a mother hen will do?" Gon have his head low. "By the way, I want to enter the hunter test. Please sign me in father." "Are you sure that you want to enter the hunter test again? What if you met up with you old so-call friends?" "I have change father, my style of doing my things have change even my face. I will not worry so much cause they all will think that I'm dead." Gon look up.  
  
His hair style have change, he lost all this innocent emotions, even his hair have lost the spikes all his hair have flow down like a black river. Gon cover his left eye with his hair, he dress in black as he walks out of the room.  
  
On The Other Hand "I'm going to find you Gon. But please don't vanish like the air." Killua whisper to himself. 'I'm going to enter the hunter test again as I promised Gon once.' 


	3. Funny People but New Pals

Part 3  
  
Gon was walking down the street, as he is also short in cash, that is when he spotted a food stall and everybody is buying out to eat.  
  
'Why is everyone buying out? There are a lot of space in that stall.' Gon wonder to himself as he spotted to problem. A guy with pure white hair have seated on a table eat... Not just any eating he is eating with 'surgery tools!' "No wonder everyone is buying out, just because of one strange guy eating with surgery tool? I though I'm the only one who is strange."  
  
Gon have decided to sit right next to this strange guy. "Can I join you?" Gon asked the white headed guy. "Sure." As the white hair guy when back to his eating, Gon have ordered his own meal. "Could you be so kind to lead me your tools?"  
  
The guy was surprised and also happy to lead Gon a set of this surgery tools but. "Do you know how to use it?" "Nope, but a good teacher can reproduce a good student, right?" The nodded his head.  
  
"By the way, I'm Daniel. I use to be a doctor once till they kick me out." "Name is Gon." As they carry on their meal. After their lunch Daniel and Gon started to wonder around the town looking and making trouble till. They bump into a man.  
  
"Gon! Sir! Please save us!" "What happen?" "We had been attack by another group of gangster." The man was worried and scared. "Lead the way!" When they reach to the scene, there most of the gang was falling. Gon do not want to see all this friends to fall as he begins to take action. Pulling out his belt and attack, Daniel at first thought. 'How are you going to attack any one with a belt?' But his thought was answer when he look closer to Gon's 'so call' belt to find out that it's a flexible sword. Daniel saw one of the gangsters was trying a sneak attack as Daniel throws this surgery tools, as they are weapons.  
  
At first Gon's gang was losing but when Gon and Daniel came into the pictures, the tables have turn. The other gang leader was getting worried. "Hey! You two? What should we do next?" The Leader was asking orders from his soldiers their name is Cedric and Victor. (I am too lazy to write or I hate writing nameless guys. By the way the leader do not know their names.)  
  
The leader has realized that neither Cedric nor Victor have not move a muscle, he is also worried that his man is falling one by one. Cedric decided to bug the leader or make him go crazy over them. "Who are those two?" The leader explain to his two unmoved man "The one with the black sword is Gon one of the friend the other leader but the guy with those surgery tools.......er...I don't know, never met him before." The leader was getting scared. "Do not rush in this type of battles, but those two are making a beautiful scene."  
  
The leader's face expression change from worried to anger, but in the leader's true heart is that he wants to fight but he himself do not want to fight. 'You better not fight, your men are the once who are supposed to fight not you.' This thought keep repeating in the leader's mind. Victor lean against Cedric. "Did you see that?!" "You mean the guy who stole my sword inventions?" But in Cedric's mind. 'Good fellow, even the weapon in his hands are like a living creatures and the function of that sword is 100 percent blast out. Unlike all of my inventions, this Gon guy have just made the sword into a living creature.' Cedric was getting excited as his eyes are shining and burning like the sun and his smiles were all the way to the side. Victor have notice his friend's behavior and ginned. "Are you going to join in?" Victor was Cedric's childhood friend after all.  
  
Victor was also surprised that Cedric was interested in some guy, cause Cedric was interested in guns and machines and don't usually mix with others. Not many people can make him go wild like this Gon guy. The leader was feeling very uneasy. "You two! Don't go saying words that make me feel uneasy and please think up a solution!"  
  
"I don't know that sword have this kind of function." Victor and Cedric have just forgotten the leader. "What are you going to do Cedric?" Cedric stood up. "Of course, let join in." The leader was joy over happy. "Gon! Lets see how long you can last with my man." The leader thought that Victor and Cedric are fighting for him but.they are too lazy to care about him. "Cedric? Which one do you want?" Victor places a hand on Cedric's shoulder with emotionless face. "I want that surgery guy. That Smiling devil is yours." As Cedric have spoken both of them split.  
  
"Victor! Try to change that face of his!" "That is one bloody idea, HERE I GO!" Cedric pulls out his gun and stood in his comfortable position and pointed it at his prey and 'FIRE!'  
  
BANG!  
  
The bullet was speeding at a fast rate towards Daniel but he has spotted it first before it could even touch him. He was the lucky one but the unlucky once were the gangsters as they all fall to ground with a big douse of sleeping power. Daniel face Cedric. 'This is one gun crazy guy.' "You white hair freak! I challenge you."  
  
Daniel and Cedric did not move an inch but stare at each other hard. "Let try to see you knife is faster or my gun?" "I agree with that." Cedric laugh softly. "That what I wishing you to say." All the gangsters around when quite.  
  
To Gon and Victor  
  
Victor has spy a gangster who is about to do a sneak attack on Gon, but Victor knock the guy out of the way. "Lay off him, he is mind!" Gon just smile at Victor buy Gon's eyes wonder at Victor. "You are like a boxer player." "I was train once." Victor answer but his thoughts are. 'This face is 100 percent, the voice is nice to listen and he is suitable to be a main character.' "Ha!" Victor was getting really excited, his eyes shorn brightly. "Let have a fight, don't need to worry handsome guy. I will not hurt that beautiful face of yours." 'All I want is to see another expression then that smiling face.'  
  
Gon push his left side to show a scar across his left blank eye. "This is no longer the handsome face that was once used to be, so don't need. Let me see if you are able to hurt my face." As Gon return his sword to his waist. "Come on!" By the sound of it's like looking down on Victor, surprisingly Victor wasn't affected by Gon's speech attack. "I will not object if you used that sword cause you will be needing it." Gon started to like the boxing guy.  
  
"Don't worry, I have a strength of ten time of my strength to knock you down." "What a proud guy. Okay, Let's try it!" Inside Victor was burning like a blazing fire, but he like the kind of people, also Gon have his looks for his tastes. Victor softly laughs at himself. (This is a fight between a dragon (Gon) and a lion (Victor).)  
  
Back to Cedric and Daniel  
  
Both of them stood in their place with out moving but the gangsters around them wanted to attack them but no courage to interfere them, cause of the people on the floor. Suddenly Both Cedric and Daniel attack at the same time with agility of a cat as they attack, with dusts on the ground raise up.  
  
When the sandstorm have setter to see Cedric's gun was pointing at Daniel's throat but Daniel's knife is pointing at Cedric's heart. "Let, stop this mindless war?" Cedric and Daniel smile together. "Name?" They both have spoken the same time. "You are on longer my enemy right?" "I'm Daniel" "Cedric is my name."  
  
"Cannot fight already!" Both of them said together, as a friendship god is waving at them. "Who is your pal? Don't mistake my meaning cause my pal is a champion in boxing (as a part time) and your friend dares to fight bare handed, it's making me admire him more." Daniel who happens to watching the fight between Gon and Victor. "I have no clue of this, I just know him just now at lunch time." "But? Why you.." Before Cedric can finish, Daniel has the answer hanging around him. "Cause he is my friend, that is why I help him." "I like that answer." 'This is getting more interesting.' Cedric thought but he was never interested in anyone, the people around him are more like wooden blocks, as they follow the rules. The only reason he join the gang cause of their weapons and now they are boring him to death.  
  
'But now I meet someone with my kind.' "Who do you think will win?" Cedric just carry on staring. "Who do you think WILL win?" Cedric have just thrown the question back at Daniel. They stop fighting cause they want to see Gon's and Victor's fight but this was interrupted by..  
  
"Hey! What are you doing! Knock him down! Faster!" It was the leader who is the interrupter. Daniel look at the furious 'so call' leader. "That's your leader? More like a rat to me." Daniel was shock to know that two powerful persons are listening to a dirty rat. "No, Victor and I join in a few days ago, but my interest is the weapons. That is my reason of joining in but this is so disappointing." 'They are all stupid even the leader.' "Do you hear me? I say Box him now!" The leader shouted in a panic mode.  
  
"What are you going to do? Gun Man?" Cedric pointed his gun at the Leader. "Shut up! Paper tiger!" Daniel smiles as an evil idea pop out. "Let's us.." "I'm way ahead of you." Daniel throw his knifes as Cedric shoot his gun power at the leader and a now leader is asleep on the floor.  
  
"Do you know? That if you put another chemical, it gives out a different kind of reaction." Daniel has gone into his 'doctor' mode. "I know that but I don't know which to put in." From his 'doctor' mode to his 'I do it' mode. "Leave it to me! That is one of my best points!" Hearts in the white hair doctor's eyes. "Now I can change my gun with another kind of chemical!" "All this change weapon is your invention?" "Yes." 'Bulls eyes' Daniel imaging himself shooting knife towards his target. Both laugh at each other..as their expression are like devils.  
  
"Gon! You have one more chance to box me!"  
  
Both Daniel's and Cedric's head shot up and carry on looking at the battle.  
  
"I'm waiting for this last chance." Gon still having his smile on his face. "Very Good, I will make sure that you don't survive that last chance." Victor warns him. "From just now, I like you r chin." Gon who is really waiting to aim at his target, but victor was cheated by Gon when his right fist is kissing Victor's chin but what scares him the most is that Gon's face have a smile. "Hey! Your friend's fist is made of iron." Daniel was clapping. "I think so."  
  
Victor can't believe the Gon's fist is touching his chin and still smiling. "You done?" Gon place his hand on his chest. "You have been punching and still smiling?" There was silence for 0.3 seconds (I don't even know there is such a second?) then Victor bust into fits of laughter. (Big One) "Very good, I will be a friend to a funny guy." Victor has gain control of his laughter as he yell to Cedric. "Cedric! I made friend with Gon!" Cedric just lean on Daniel's shoulder. Cedric's face is telling Victor. 'This is my demon partner.' But this make all four of them laugh. "Be happy."  
  
Later Gon told his leader pal to sent the entire hurt and broken gangster to a hospital and also to clean the mess, which was created. "Thank you Gon." The remaining gangster replies their thanks. Gon face Cedric. "Gun man, quickly gather all the weapons and get out of this dump." Cedric smiles at Gon. "You know what? I just was thinking the same idea." As a blink of light Cedric have vanished from Gon's sight.  
  
Victor leans on Gon's shoulder. "My friend, really admire you a lot on how you handler that weapon of yours." Gon just give him a grin. "What do you think of me?" "Me? I make that voice and handsome face mind." 'Also will turn you into an actor as a friend in the future.' As this thought wonder in Victor's mind, But Gon have some how figure what is in Victor's thoughts. "Just as I thought, I see you have some interest in me. So do I?" As Gon shyly draw circles on Victor's chest. "I..I'm not a gay!" When Victor's cover was blown. Daniel and Cedric were laughing. "Cedric! Why are you laughing at me? My dreams are on the line!"  
  
Then again.. "What kind of friends are you?" "Victor I think you should let Gon have your position, cause he is better then you." Victor looks at Gon's face. "Are you playing a joke on me?" Victor was screaming at Gon, not a yell.  
  
As they move on to the park where people were staring at them, some just did not make any eye contact, Daniel have notice that Gon's eyes or eye is staring at a corner at a group of gamblers. On the table there are two people around the age of 20 to 19 years old playing cards.  
  
"What are you doing?" "I want to give it a try." Gon answer who ever asked him as he walk to the table. On the table there were two cards, which was going to flip open when Gon stick his head into the game. "Can I make a bet?" The guy who is giving out the cards look at Gon. "Which house you bet on?" "If you two of you win, I have the money and a kiss." This makes everyone near him scream. But only the guy gives him a look. "Please sir, I'm not in the mood for your kind of games." "But I'm not playing a game or joke." The guy who is holding the card looks at another guy who is also looking at Gon.  
  
Before the card was shown Victor interrupts. "I want to bet too!" "Okay, what do you pick?" The guy holding the card asked. "If you tow is a tie, I get a kiss from this guy." The tow guys are getting more interesting on Gon and Victor as they are making the show more interesting, when the last card was going to be shown. Gon suddenly took out this sword as broke the table into half and saying. "The money is mind!(Heart)" Out of nowhere gang of people shot out like mushrooms surround Gon and this gang.  
  
"So this is what your are trying to do." Victor whispers to Gon. Before Gon could reply one of the man started to attack Victor first, but the same guy who is playing with cards knock the lights out of the man. "Please! Put your attention to the fight not sweet talk to each other." Cedric have put most of the men to dream land. "I'm like an angel!" And carry on shooting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Publisher: Right! Right! This is my partner's idea. What kind of line is that? 'I'm like an angel...' Cedric: If you don't like then go to dream land now!  
  
Publisher: Hey! put that thing down! do you know it's dangerous to point guns at people..?  
  
BANG!  
  
Amy: Er..? Publisher?  
  
Omi: Cedric, I think you kill him?  
  
Cedric: Did I?  
  
Omi and Amy: Get back to the show or you will regret that you never created! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daniel when closer to Cedric. "Do you know? Why Gon want to drag us down to this matter?" "Don't worry, I will not blame you Daniel cause Victor is also drag himself, but I also admit that I get a chance to sharpen our skills." Daniels eyes were as hard as stone as he is on to this matter as his tools hit the people. 'bulls eyes!'  
  
"Not only us think alike." Daniel pointed out for Cedric that one guy is throwing cards. "He is not alone." Cedric also pointed out to the other guy who is doing a chop attack and even broke the table into bits. Truth is that everyone is onto Gon and ONLY Gon.  
  
After the fight Gon carry the bags to money and still smiling. "Gon do you know that you are a trouble maker in that park?" "I don't think so, cause those gang will hide from hide from their leader. Then the guy who did the chopping attack asked Gon. "I'm Roye, I want answer from you is that.." Roye's voice drowns into a whisper. "Did you plan all this?" "Yeah, since I know that those gang are nothing but trouble but today, I was surrounded by skillful people, that is why I make full use you all." Gon explain to Roye. "HA! You are a devil!" Then all of them lay on the grass. "Today is an interesting day. Allen and me have a great time."  
  
"Allen? So that is your name?" "Yes, I'm the card guy!" Gon stood up and started to walk way as the five of them follow. "So what are you going to do next?" Gon look out into the ocean then smile. "To the hunter test." "We join you!" All reply only Victor stood at the background. "I can't go.Cause of my family." Victor bows his head in sadness, Gon lighten up Victor's heavy heart. "If you have a dream, you have to bring it out and let your dream take control." Victor took one look at Gon's cheerful face as he has decided. "Okay! here I come!" As Gon told them about his past, cause Gon know that he will meet the others.  
  
TBC... 


End file.
